Solar Legion
The Solar legion are a vehement, prideful and rigorously honour-tied Space Marine Chapter. The source of their gene seed and time of founding have all but faded away from the Chapter's records, however their history has been remembered by many of the Imperium to be a lengthy one. A chapter of arrogant, vindictive backstabbers, the Solar Legion are despised by Astartes and Inquisition alike for their brutal tendencies to eliminate opposition in violent purges to maintain a petty paranoid dominance over "their" campaigns. To the battle-brothers of the chapter, honour is everything. Not once have they strayed from the strictly-maintained code of dignity and success and onto the path of total failure, a reputation which has lasted for over several thousand years, and they strive to keep this practice well alive. Whilst they are a very strong, efficient and tactically intelligent chapter, the Solar Legion is well known to seethe with pretentiousness. Often they believe whole-heartedly in the superiority of their methods and own faith to the point where they look down upon lesser chapters. In the case of normal humans citizens of the Imperium encountered during their endless number of campaigns, they are treated less than the very ground they tread upon: like disgusting, weak, pointless vermin. With their recent eradication of the 51st Vittorian Brigade rising from competition of orbital monopoly during the Vittorian Purge Campaign, the Chapter has since been stamped down as heretical and treasonous by the authority of the Ordo Hereticus. Their planned purge has yet to be undertaken, however the Chapter itself has very recently made an attempt to flee Imperial detection. The Vermillion Knights have been sent on a campaign to neutralise and/or contain the activity of the Chapter, however their current status remains unconfirmed by the Imperium. In reality, they have been rumoured to have been destroyed by the Solar Legion in a spineless spatial ambush and boarding raid. Beliefs Notable members Avitus vi Omnibus Over eight thousand years old, Chapter Master Avitus is the agelessly wise commander of the Legion, a living example of the chapter's extensive history. Though long-confined to a Dreadnought, his ceaseless will to wage war still blazes brightly within his soul. He is possibly the last fully active ancient pattern dreadnought within the chapter, as the entirty of the other models consist of Contemptor Patterns. His mechanical sarcophagus is a sacred relic of time in itself, an ancient machine that has seen service long into the age of strife containing the flesh of an unknown past occupant, however it was rumoured to be the enigmatic founder of the chapter himself. Praeclaritas Helios The Chief librarian of the chapter Epistolary Solomon Candor Fleet When on long missions, and for the sake of transporting companies, the entire chapter has at it's disposal a impressive space fleet. Below are listed the most important and commonly seen vessels in the fleet, though usually a massive amount of associated crafts accompany them. *''Silent Prayer of Hope''- Battle barge, flagship of the Solar Legion's fleet, responsible for the transportation of the first company. *''Star Song of Brilliance''- Battle barge, responsible for the transportation of the second company. *''Litany of Ancient Grudge''- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the third company. *''Puzzling Enigma''- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the fourth company. *''Charon; Cloaked Torchbearer''-''' Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the fifth company. *Candle of the Dituful Pledge'- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the sixth company. *Neverending Odyssey''- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the seventh company. *''Sin's Immolated Reborn''- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the eighth company. *''Flight of the Astronomican ''- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the tenth company. *''Xavier; The Bearer of The Pedestal''- Strike Cruiser, responsible for the transportation of the eleventh company. Gallery File:SolarSymbolx.png Quotes Feel free to add your own By About Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding